Danna no Ningyou, A Marionete do Danna
by Akatsune Karin-chan
Summary: Deidara gasta a maior parte de seu tempo provocando Sasori. Será que ele achou que não ia ter troco? òvóV Aviso: xX-SasoDei-Xx xX-Yaoi-Xx xX-Lemon-Xx


Enfim eu consegui publicar essa história! \o/ (Queria agradecer ao meu irmão por ser um pé no saco e ficar deletando minha fic para que eu não pudesse mostrar ela ao mundo... ¬¬)

.

Um aviso: é uma fic SasoDei e vai ter **_lemon_**! Se você não gosta não leia e não me encha o saco! (Eita, stress... XD)

Talvez eu faça Dark Lemon, mas ainda não é certo. Eu sempre acabo pegando leve no DL... n.n''

.

Eu vou dedicar essa fic a minha querida mestrinha Tsuko-sama! n.n/ Embora eu saiba que ela fica toda envergonhada com qualquer cena romântica e nunca tenha conseguido ler uma história mais forte até o fim. Mesmo assim, ela sempre me motiva e se oferece pra me ajudar com correção e o que for (apesar de dizer que odeia as minhas pervises XD).

.

Tsu-sama, obrigada por tudo! n.n Você é minha Danna preferida de todos os tempos!

.

Agora, ao que interessa. A tradução livre de 'Ningyou' é 'boneca', mas eu vou tratar como 'marionete'. (Porque usar 'Marionetto' eu achei meio esquisito... o.o)

.

Boa leitura! n.n/

.

.

P.S.: Tsuko-sama, eu usei aquela citação que você me contou outro dia do Drummond. Achei perfeita para o momento. n.n

.

* * *

.

Deidara's Turn 8D

.

Sasori se sentou pesadamente no sofá. O dia estava muito quente, então ele simplesmente não tinha ânimo para fazer nada alem de se estatelar no sofá e cochilar um bom tempo.

Ele olhou em volta, não havia ninguém.

Ah, claro... Pein e Konan tinham saído há uns dois dias, em uma _missão_, _"Ou foi isso que eles disseram pra gente...."_ pensou; aquele casalzinho dava nos nervos.

Hidan e Kakuzu tinham saído de manhã cedo: iam olhar alguma coisa em alguma cidade e provavelmente não voltariam logo.

Itachi e Kisame tinham brigado, Kisame fugiu injuriado e Itachi foi atrás dele depois de 5 minutos falando 'A culpa é dele!' para quem quisesse ouvir. _"Esse casalzinho é outro que me irrita... ¬¬"_

Zetsu devia estar caminhando pela floresta conversando com samambaias ou seja lá o que plantas antropomorfas façam no tempo livre. E Tobi.... Deus sabe onde o Tobi estava!

.

– A casa é toda minha... XD – pelo menos por um tempo... E então...

– Dannaaaaa!!!

.

"_Ah, não! Esqueci desse idiota!"_. Deidara entrou na sala com um sorriso radiante e acenou para seu querido mestrinho, que estava se encolhendo no sofá. _"Não, o Deidara não!"_

.

– Danna! Bom dia! n///n

– Você já disse isso três vezes hoje... ¬¬

– Mas eu gosto de dizer 'Bom dia' pra você! =/

– Que seja. Agora P-A-S-S-A... u.u

– Nossa, que mal-humor! o.ó Eu só vim aqui pegar uma das minhas esculturas de argila. u.u

– Eu já disse pra você parar de deixar essas coisas espalhadas por aí. Semana passada Konan quase perdeu a perna com um desses seus perus explosivos... ¬¬

– Eles não são perus! São flamingos-andinos! ò.ó E fique sabendo que são aves muit-...

– Pegue logo essa coisa e suma da minha frente! Ò.Ó

– Com licença... ù.ú

.

Deidara retrucou asperamente, então andou até onde Sasori estava sentado. Foi só então que o ruivo notou que seu companheiro estava com a camisa completamente desabotoada, que deixava seu tronco definido sutilmente visível.

Sasori até pensou em repreendê-lo por ficar andando assim pela casa, mais daí se lembrou que mesmo andar sem camisa nenhuma não era nem de longe um atentado ao pudor em uma caverna onde de tempos em tempos alguém saí correndo do banheiro apenas com uma toalha gritando 'Quem colocou alvejante no meu shampo?!'. "Realmente incorrigível..." ele grunhiu internamente olhando para o loiro.

Deidara caminhou até o sofá e se inclinou sobre Sasori, então pousou as mãos no encosto, uma de cada lado da cabeça do ruivo.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – esbravejou. Deidara nem pareceu ouvir, apoiou o joelho entre as pernas do ruivo e praticamente subiu por cima dele, como se procurasse alguma coisa na mesa que ficava encostada atrás do sofá.

– Deidara, pare com isso! Deidara, estou avisan-! – ele se calou bruscamente quando o peito nu do outro encostou em seu rosto e sentiu um cheiro suave e fresco. _"Deve ter acabado de sair do banho. Como é perfumado... O que eu estou pensando?!"_.

– Deidara, pare já com essa droga! ò.ó – gritou de novo, ainda mais irritado.

– Parar com o que? u.u – dessa vez Sasori sentiu o joelho do loiro roçando delicadamente entre suas pernas, enquanto ele se inclinava ainda mais sobre ele. O ruivo sentiu o sangue subindo e esquentando seu rosto.

– EU DISSE PRA PARAR! Ò.Ó – então empurrou o loiro para o lado, de modo que este caiu sobre o largo sofá, as pernas sobre o colo do outro.

– Awnnn... – gemeu o loiro fechando os olhos com força.

.

"Deve ter batido a costa. Bem-feito pra esse abusado.", mas ele percebeu que o gemido fazia também parecer outra coisa. Sasori ficou ainda mais vermelho.

Encarou o garoto caído no sofá. Os olhos ainda bem fechados, a camisa tinha esvoaçado e agora estava completamente afastada do peito; o ruivo percebeu o sutil movimento de subir e descer que a respiração profunda causava. Não disse nada, mas também não tirou os olhos dele,_ "Porque você é assim tão...?"_, ainda sim não desviou o olhar.

Permita-me citar o poeta, já que o coração faz tantas perguntas **'Porém meus olhos não perguntam nada.'***

Deidara abriu os olhos e se sentou lentamente, a camisa escorreu pelo seu corpo encobrindo-o um pouco. Sasori se odiou por só ter acordado nesse instante.

.

– Porque você fez isso, Sasori no Danna? – perguntou inocentemente.

– Porque você é um idiota abusado!

– Eu não sou abusado! Só queria pegar minha escultura! – ele mostrou uma ave de argila habilidosamente esculpida. _"Afinal não era só um joguinho dele..."_ – Você me machucou! Até parece que você quer me ver gritar de dor! – ele retrucou com uma cara de desafio.

– Gritar de dor...? – Sasori se lembrou do gemido que Deidara tinha emitido quando caiu no sofá e sentiu um arrepio subir sua coluna.

– Tudo bem... Danna?

– Ora, fiquei quieto! ù.ú – "Eu não fiz uma cara tão alterada assim!" – Saia daqui!

– Como quiser... u.u – Deidara encolheu as pernas, que esbarraram de novo na região sensível do ruivo.

– Ahn! o///o – Sasori tapou a boca, mas já era tarde.

– O que foi? – Deidara levantou os olhos e encontrou o rosto de seu amado Danna completamente branco olhando para ele. – Danna, você gemeu! O que foi? – Agora estava preocupado com o ruivo.

– Deidara! – Sasori parou de falar ao perceber o tom estranho de sua voz e o modo como seu companheiro o encarou confuso ao ouvir seu nome chamado de tal modo. Ele respirou uma vez então tentou de novo. – Deidara, você já pegou seu passarinho, agora vá pra outro lugar e me deixe descansar.

– Ah... Você só está de mal-humor... u.ú – ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado ao falar isso, o que deixou Sasori ainda mais irritado.

– A culpa é sua! – _"Até parece que eu incorporei o Itachi..."_, então se lembrou de como tinha se referido à Itachi e Kisame antes: casalzinho; imaginou ele e Deidara no lugar dos dois e mais um arrepio de ódio passou por seu corpo. Ele estava pensando demais nesse tipo de coisa ultimamente. – Se não ficasse subindo por cima de mim, eu não estaria irritado!

– Mas eu ia pegar o meu pássaro! o.o – de novo o tom inocente.

– Você podia ter dado a volta pelo sofá! – ao ver que Deidara estava abrindo a boca para responder acrescentou: – Ou ter se apoiado aqui! – ele apontou para a almofada do sofá bem ao lado dele. – Essa droga é grande o suficiente para nós dois!

.

Deidara se levantou do sofá e foi caminhando na direção da cozinha sem dizer nada e Sasori ficou encarando suas costas, talvez ele tivesse ficado irritado, talvez chateado... Mas o loiro se virou e lançou um olhar malicioso para ele antes de desaparecer pela porta. _"Malicioso...?"_, não havia outro termo melhor para aquele olhar.

Sasori se jogou no sofá e se espreguiçou ainda emburrado. Depois de uns minutos se deu conta de que estava com sede, olhou para a porta da cozinha por onde o outro tinha saído. _"Maldito Deidara, me fazendo gastar saliva com ele!"_

Então se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Estava vazia. Ele pegou um copo d'água e então reparou no pacote de biscoitos largado sobre a mesa, pegou um e guardou o pacote no armário. Quando se virou para sair deu de cara com o loiro.

– EEIAARAA! DEUNDI CCE AAIU?! – 'Deidara! De onde você saiu?!' se ele não estivesse com o biscoito na boca.

– Não fale de boca cheia. – o loiro sorriu. – Ei, eu quero um pouco desse biscoito! n.n – então mordeu o outro lado da bolacha na boca do ruivo.

.

De novo, a vertente vermelha subiu ao rosto do Danna, ele prendeu a respiração. Então, de repente como tinha aparecido, o rosto de Deidara se afastou com metade do biscoito na boca. Ele passou a mão no cabelo dourado e saiu da sala sem uma palavra.

Sasori quase deixou a bolacha cair. _"Oqueessedesmioladotemnacabeça?!"_,esses últimos dias, Deidara parecia estar fazendo absolutamente de TUDO para tirá-lo do sério.

No último domingo o loiro tinha insistido que a cama dele era 'demasiada' desconfortável e então empurrou o outro de sua própria para se aninhar entre os lençóis, eles brigaram o resto da noite pela cama. Quando Hidan, irritado com o barulho, arrombou a porta e encontrou os dois rolando no chão; então fechou a porta sem dizer nada e os dois só ouviram 'PEINNN!!! _AQUILO_ ACONTECEU!!!'.

Em outro dia, Deidara tinha entrado no banheiro enquanto Sasori tomava banho e ficou zanzando por lá dizendo que só estava procurando um sabonete.

E no dia anterior, ele é que entrou no banheiro (que estava com a porta escancarada) e encontrou o outro tomando banho. O ruivo sentiu mais um arrepio ao se lembrar também de ter ficado uns bons dez segundos olhando para o outro, até Deidara o notar e ele fechar a porta fingindo-se irritado com o descuido do companheiro. _"Eu fingi...?"_, ele se perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

.

Sasori respirou bem fundo, depois saiu da cozinha convencido de uma coisa: "Ele está tentando me provocar! Aquele terroristazinho metido a gostoso!"

Procurou na sala, mas ela estava vazia. Ele então foi para o corredor que levava aos quartos.

Entrou no dele próprio e bateu a porta com violência. O loiro estava deitado na cama de Sasori e comia o resto do biscoito que tinha roubado.

Ao ver o rosto possesso do companheiro, Deidara se endireitou com uma cara que dizia claramente 'Agora eu me ferrei de vez.'.

.

– DEIDARA! Ò.Ó – gritou Sasori atravessando o quarto a passos longos.

– O que foi que eu-?! O.O – mas não concluiu a pergunta. O ruivo se atirou sobre ele, derrubando-o no chão.

– Você não sabe o que fez? – agora ele não gritava, sussurrava em seu ouvido... – Não... Você não tem idéia do que fez...

– Danna... – Deidara sussurrou de volta. Ele podia sentir o peso do outro o prensando no chão, impedindo-o de fugir. – Eu... Awn!

.

Sasori mordeu seu pescoço, com força, até sangrar. Deidara achou que ele estava tentando machucá-lo e enrijeceu, mas então sentiu um toque úmido e suave. Sasori estava lambendo o sangue da pequena perfuração em sua pele, como se fosse um vampiro.

Então lentamente ele subiu o estimulo e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, de um jeito delicado diferente da urgência de antes. O loiro deixou escapar um gemido... não de dor...

O som fez Sasori reagir e levantar o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. A força daquele olhar fez mais arquejos subirem à garganta do loiro, mas ele os engoliu de volta, envergonhado.

.

– Você gosta de me provocar... Não é? Você gosta... Deidara...? – não era bem como se ele precisasse de uma resposta. – Sabe como me sinto?

– Danna... Eu não... Awn... – Sasori tinha mordido seu queixo agora, o outro lutou para encobrir o arquejo, sem sucesso. – Não é por mal...

– Não tenho certeza... – a respiração quente do ruivo tocou seu pescoço e mandíbula, ele estremeceu de novo. – Não... Você faz por mal sim... Quer me ver fora de mim. Você é mal, Deidara! – ele exclamou e começou a distribuir beijos no pescoço do loiro.

.

Deidara agora estava ofegando sem pensar em mais nada. Não havia ninguém para ouvir, não havia nada do que se envergonhar.

Ele não tinha gastado horas e horas aliciando Sasori? Não tinha aproveitado cada oportunidade de tocá-lo? De fazer com que o outro fizesse o mesmo?

Ele não o queria, afinal? 'Quer' essa era a palavra correta, o sentimento que ele tinha pelo ruivo era de um anseio desesperado, incontrolável e lascivo. Ainda sim era puro, porque não tinha qualquer outro interesse ou motivo, ele simplesmente o queria todo, todo para ele.

Sasori se afastou de novo, agora as pupilas de seus olhos estavam dilatadas de paixão e desejo. Ele se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

.

– Você teve a sua vez Deidara. Agora é a minha... Eu farei você sofrer... – ele falou bem baixo, tomando cuidado para que a sua respiração acariciasse a pele do loiro. – Você é minha marionete preferida... Todo meu...

.

* * *

.

* De Carlos Drummond de Andrade, 'Poema de Sete Faces'. Obrigada pela inspiração Tsuko no Danna! n.n

.

Yatta! Capítulo 1! \o/ (Achei que nunca ia terminar! Graças ao meu irmão querido deletando minha fic... ¬¬)

.

No próximo: Deidara sofrerá como nunca sofreu na vida! òvóV Mwuahuahuahuahua! .......... Brinks. 8D

.

Até a próxima! n.n/ E mandem os reviews!!!!! Ò.Ó9

.

.

Só pra deixar registrado...

Hahahahahahahahahaha! Tsuko-sama, eu venci a aposta!!! Agora você vai ter que jogar Enzai comigo!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


End file.
